yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 075
タッグデュエル | romaji = Shūgakuryokō Taggu Dyueru | japanese translated = Field-Trip Tag Duel | episode number = 75 | japanese air date = March 8, 2006 | english air date = October 13, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Mobius the Frost Monarch | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Taken by Storm, Part 1", known as "Field-Trip Tag Duel" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 8, 2006 and in the United Sates on October 13, 2006. Summary Duel Academy's students arrive at Domino City for their field trip. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry purchase guidebooks to visit the city's landmarks. They visit the pier where Yugi Muto Dueled Joey Wheeler, while the latter was controlled by Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod. They later arrive at Solomon Muto's Kame Game shop. They introduce themselves to Solomon, and upon explaining that they are from Duel Academy, he allows them to come inside, explaining that Yugi is probably off on another journey (in the dub, he says that Yugi "went to the market to get some olives three years ago"). He offers to be their tour guide for the rest of the day, and he takes them to the sites where Yugi Dueled Seeker and Strings. He lags behind as they continue to their next destination, and is kidnapped. They split up to search for him, and run into Chazz Princeton. He tells Syrus and Hassleberry that they are to meet the kidnappers on the roof of a building - the same building on which Yugi and Seto Kaiba once Dueled Umbra and Lumis. They do so, and are met by the kidnappers - Frost and Thunder. They are to Tag Duel them. Frost plays "Side Attack", which essentially changes the format of the Tag Duel to that of two single Duels - Syrus and Thunder may not attack Hassleberry and Frost, and vice-versa. Frost and Thunder Summon "Ice Knight" and "Thunder Knight", respectively, and Tribute them to Summon the "Monarch" monsters of the same Attribute - "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch". They also play a combination of "Reflector Bit" monsters, which lets them reflect damage to their oppnents. Hassleberry is reduced to 1100 Life Points before Syrus' second turn comes. Featured Duel: Frost and Thunder vs. Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale Turn 1: Frost Frost draws. He then activates "Side Attack" and selects Hassleberry. Now Hassleberry and Frost can't attack Syrus and Thunder or any monsters that they control. Also Syrus and Thunder can't attack Hassleberry and Frost or any monsters that they control. If a player has no monsters, their opponents can attack that player directly. Frost then Normal Summons "Ice Knight" (1300/1200) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Ice Knight", it gains 400 ATK for each Aqua-Type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Ice Knight": 1300 → 1700/1200). Turn 2: Tyranno Hassleberry Hassleberry draws. He then Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) via its own effect in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Tributes "Gilasaurus" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then activates "Jurassic World". Now all Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF ("Dark Driceratops": 2400 → 2700/1500 → 1800). Hassleberry then Sets a card. Turn 3: Thunder Thunder draws "Thunder Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1200) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Thunder Knight", it gains 400 ATK for each Thunder-Type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Thunder Knight": 1300 → 1700/1200). Thunder then Sets a card. Turn 4: Syrus Truesdale Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Truckroid" (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Frost Frost draws. He then Tributes "Ice Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Mobius the Frost Monarch" was Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Frost to destroy "Jurassic World" and Hassleberry's Set card ("Dark Driceratops": 2700 → 2400/1800 → 1500). Frost then activates "Mobius Castle". Now the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur, Winged Beast, Plant, Beast and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters on Hassleberry's side of the field will decrease by 500 ("Dark Driceratops": 2400 → 1900/1500 → 1000). If Frost doesn't control "Mobius the Frost Monarch" on his side of the field, "Mobius Castle" will be destroyed. "Mobius the Frost Monarch" attacks and destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 4000 → 3500). Frost then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Tyranno Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Hassleberry then activates "Earthquake" to switch all monsters on the field to Defense Position; "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Thunder Knight" are switched to Defense Position. Hassleberry then Normal Summons "Archeonys" (300 → 0/1300 → 800) in Attack Position. He then activates "New Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Archeonys" to Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600 → 2100/1800 → 1300) in Attack Position. "Dark Tyranno" attacks Frost directly via its own effect, but Frost activates his face-down "Bit Shoot" to Special Summon Reflector Bit" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. A replay then occurs and Hassleberry uses "Dark Tyranno" to attack "Reflector Bit". Due to the effect of "Reflector Bit", it is not destroyed and the Battle Damage that Frost would take is redirected to Thunder instead. Thunder then activates his face-down "Bit Shoot" to Special Summon a "Reflector Bit" of his own (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of Thunder's "Reflector Bit", the redirected Battle Damage that Thunder takes is nullified and Syrus takes 500 damage (Syrus 4000 → 3500). Turn 7: Thunder Thunder draws. He then Tributes "Thunder Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" was Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Thunder to destroy "Truckroid". "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" attacks Syrus directly, but Frost activates his face-down "Revolving Stage". Now when an opponent takes Battle Damage, Frost can redirect the damage to another opponent. Frost uses the effect of "Revolving Stage" to redirect the Battle Damage Syrus would take to Hassleberry instead (Hassleberry 3500 → 1100). Duel concludes in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, the guidebook that Hassleberry reads from incorrectly states that Pegasus handcuffed Yugi and Joey for their Duel at Domino Pier. Syrus corrects him on this. This is not present in the Japanese version, as both had the same guidebook, which was said to have been written by Solomon Muto. * Solomon's own depiction in the English version was of a senile old man, while in the Japanese version, he appeared just as he did in the previous series. * In the dub, when Hassleberry and Syrus are talking about the Duel between Yugi and Joey at the pier, Syrus breaks the fourth wall and says he is "up to date on his Yu-Gi-Oh! history". * The dub cuts out Kenzan telling Sho that he let the latter win their duel when the two are arguing while searching for Sugoroku. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.